


La Magia del Amor

by lolaarlo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Potterlock, teen!lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fanfic participa en el "Intercambio por el 3er aniversario" del foro I am sherlocked.<br/>Feliz intercambio y espero que nanamiluchia1411 te guste esto, no es mi mejor trabajo, pero algo es algo. He hecho un teen!lock y a su vez potterlock mezclando un poco tu idea de que John se entere de que Sherlock se auto lesiona de alguna manera. Espero que haya hecho algo que agrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Magia del Amor

**La magia del amor:**

Era un día como otro cualquiera, Sherlock estaba en su habitación probando la magia, solo hacía hechizos sencillos, ser un don nadie es lo que tenía, encerrarse en la habitación sin ser visto.

Miró su brazo derecho y quiso hacer algo, quería algo que le marchara para siempre, así que apuntó su varita a su desnudo brazo e hizo que saltaran chispas y se quemara un poco, la sangre empezó a salir y se sintió liberado.

Escuchó el timbre que decía que quedaban diez minutos para que las clases de la tarde comenzaran, se limpio antes de que alguien le viera, intentó por métodos no mágicos que la sangre no siguiera saliendo pero fue inútil, seguía saliendo y se mareó al ver que salía mucho.

Una vez que se despertó al cabo de un buen rato, miró a la estancia donde estaba, no era su habitación y menos la clase donde debía estar en esos momentos, era la enfermería del colegio. Se preguntó a si mismo que hacía allí y la enferma jefe le dijo el motivo. Se sintió tonto al saber que podía ver sido algo más grave y se quedó allí acurrucado y con la zona donde se había quemado con magia vendada de forma que sanara cuanto antes. A su vez se quedó allí en lo que quedaba de día sin su varita cerca, para que no pasara nada.

Nadie, ni su propio hermano fueron a verle, no valía la pena ir a ver a un don nadie, a ver a alguien que solo era feliz auto infringiéndose dolor y deduciendo cosas sobre los demás. Ya a esas horas de la noche sabía todo lo que había que saber de la enferma jefe y del director de la escuela que se pasó por allí a ver que tal estaba. Para eso sus padres pagaban buena cantidad de dinero en su educación allí dentro.

El director le dijo que aquello que había hecho no estaba bien, que debía tener más cuidado con la magia, que mal usada daba lugar a esas situaciones. Sherlock no le escuchó, solo pensó en la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido descubierto todo sangrado en el brazo. Siguió acurrucado y pensó en la suerte que tenían otros de poder sentirse “normales” entre el resto de gente.

Pasó la noche en la enfermería bajo la atenta mirada de la enfermera jefe y a la mañana, le dejaron ir al comedor a desayunar con el resto, incluso le devolvieron la varita con la represalia de que si lo volvía hacer, avisarían a sus padres y eso era mayor vergüenza aún.

Miró a su hermano que disfrutaba de su desayuno y hablaba con algún compañero de su casa, mientras caminaba a su mesa y se sentaba en el hueco libre, poco comió, no estaba con fuerzas ni con ganas de que le vieran el brazo y preguntaran que había pasado.

Sus compañeros de habitación no dieron nada, prefirieron no ridiculizarle más y lo agradeció.

Miró a la mesa contigua y vio a un joven hablando con una joven y otro joven, sonrió al ver que animado estaba, pensó que sería formar parte de un grupo de amigos así y acto seguido bajó la mirada cuando notó que el primer joven del que se fijo, que sería de su edad y era guapo, tenía el pelo corto y rubio y era de complexión normal, no era ni delgado ni gordo; le miraba y se avergonzó un poco.

— Hola – aquella voz no le sonó para nada familiar - ¿eres Sherlock Holmes? Vamos juntos a casi todas las clases, te sientas en última fila solo para no sentirte avergonzado por no tener amigos, me he fijado en eso. Soy John Hamish Watson, puedes llamarme John

— Esto… hola – Sherlock subió la mira mientras toda su mesa y las de alrededores le miraba, el solo estaba avergonzado por el espectáculo que estaba dando – adiós – ‘Bien Sherlock, así se hacen amigos. Huir no es bueno’

Llevaba unos metros corridos, cuando alguien le puso la zancadilla y le tiró al suelo. El menor de los Holmes aguantó el dolor y la humillación. Cuando vio que eran los amigos de John quienes le habían puesto la zancadilla se preguntó porqué eran malos con él. John levantó a Sherlock y le pidió disculpas de parte de sus amigos. Pero Sherlock estaba dolorido como para aceptarlas.

John le explicó que solo quería ser amigo de él y Sherlock no supo que decir, quería ser amigo de John o algo más, ya que estábamos, quería que le diera su primer beso, sentir los cálidos labios de alguien, tenía 14 años y aún no había besado a nadie y le daba igual que fuera de su propio sexo.

Sherlock aceptó con una condición, no tener cerca mucho tiempo a los amigos de John, no los tragaba y eso que hacía nada que los había conocido, pero la zancadilla ya le daba pie a no tragarlos. John aceptó, sabía que tarde o temprano el menor de los Holmes aceptaría estar con sus amigos.

Se fueron viendo mucho, hasta John empezó a dejar a sus amigos un poco de lado y se sentaba al fondo de la clase con Sherlock y compartían momentos en la biblioteca estudiando y demás.

John se sintió triste, poco conocía a su nuevo amigo. Así que lo más sensato fue ir a ver a Mycroft y preguntarle a él cosas de Sherlock, eso hizo y cuando Mycroft le contó supo cuanto quería saber, que le gustaba el menor de los Holmes tal y como era.

Sherlock por su lado, sabía que no estaba bien dejar de lado a los amigos de John, que no podía monopoliza al mayor de los Watson, que debía compartirlo. Así que se fue al baño de chicas de la segunda planta y allí cogió su varita y con menos fuerza que la otra vez se auto mutiló y se quedó allí pensando que hacer. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el mayor de los Watson y por eso le era difícil dejar de monopolizarlo. ¿Sentiría lo mismo John por él?

John buscó a Sherlock, preguntó a sus amigos y a los compañeros de habitación del menor de los Holmes y nadie sabía donde estaba. Miró en los alrededores del castillo y en la biblioteca y nada, no le encontró. Luego pensó en el baño de la segunda planta, no supo bien porqué fue hacia allí, pero fue.

Encontró a Sherlock sonriente en el suelo con un corte en el brazo y se sintió mal por haberle dejado solo.

— Sherlock, ¿¡estás loco!?

— Si, de amor por ti – aquella respuesta asombró a John.

 John abrazó a Sherlock, luego le miro a los ojos medio lloroso, Sherlock se fue acercando y acabó besándole. Se sintió a gusto besando a la persona que le gustaba, aunque tenía 14 años y sabía que si empezaban a salir podrían no durar, pero quiso aprovechar el momento y dejar que las acciones fueran lo que dominara.

Por su parte John, al notar los labios de Sherlock, sonrió y se sintió la persona más feliz por un momento. Luego se acordó del brazo de Sherlock, el que curó con un hechizo y lo vendó como pudo gracias a la magia.

— Me gustas – comentó el mayor de los Watson.

— Y tú a mi – respondió Sherlock.

**Dije que no iba a hacerlo porque mi mano no me dejaba y llevo atascada con el rally como dos semanas y media y me fastidia. Se que lo he hecho un día tarde, pero espero que por eso no entre en la lista negra de Mycroft. Seré buena a partir de ahora.**

**Espero que a quien iba dedicado le haya gustado y al resto igual, espero reviews tanto positivas como constructivas.**

**Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**


End file.
